Warrior CatsRoleplaying Wiki:Art - Character Art/Art Approval Page
Iriskit (A) ~ For Approvedl I got bored... so I made her apprentice.... Comments? ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 18:26, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Cute! I'd say define the shading a tad c: Bouncepaw (A) ~ Approved Bouncepaw! For you, Horse <3 Comments? ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:33, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I love her! Just how I immagined really. Spot on. HorseSoul (talk) 16:37, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Thanks <3 Is there anything that needs fixing or changing? xDD ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:39, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Nope. She's really pretty. Can you set it as her picture on her page? Cheers. HorseSoul (talk) 16:42, October 24, 2012 (UTC) It needs to be approved first. xDDDD I'll add you into PCA as my deputy. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:46, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay dokey. Cheers. What does being deputy enable me to do/edit? HorseSoul (talk) 16:47, October 24, 2012 (UTC) As the deputy, you can CBA and approve images if you find no flaws. ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:49, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I see. How do I approve it? Lol HorseSoul (talk) 16:50, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Just say 'approved' and change the title to 'Bouncepaw (A) ~ Approved' ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 16:53, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Will do. HorseSoul (talk) 16:55, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Risingpaw (A) ~ Approved Risingpaw <333 Comments? ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 17:07, October 24, 2012 (UTC) I must admit it isn't how I pictured him but I do really like it. ;) HorseSoul (talk) 17:09, October 24, 2012 (UTC) How did you picture him? (this isn't how I pictured him either to be honest xDDD) ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 17:10, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Wildpaw (A) ~ Approved Wildy <33 (her apprentice for when she trains as a warrior) Comments? ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 18:51, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Risingspirit (W) ~ Approved Whee! Comments? ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 18:54, October 24, 2012 (UTC) <333 Just blur the black a tiny bit 20:06, October 24, 2012 (UTC) K <3. Omg the silver streaks don't match the appy D88 ♪♫Feath ♪♫even if we're the only ones dancing♫ 11:03, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Rainpaw (A) ~ Dedclined Comments? Bbun (talk) 18:07, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Declined. This is for Shoon to do. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 13:58, October 30, 2012 (UTC) This is to be renamed to Hailpaw.apprentice by feather. Skyfall (W) ~ Approved Comments? ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 20:49, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Rainpaw (A) ~ For Approval Comments, my dears? 21:36, October 29, 2012 (UTC) She needs flecks and white ear tips. Bbun (talk) 21:42, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Browntail (W) ~ Approved Comments? Bbun (talk) 21:38, October 29, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Very good. HorseSoul (talk) 21:43, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Blur the stripes and the brown so it blends in and get rid of the earpink as it is not needed on these blanks. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 13:39, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Rosepool (W) ~ For Approval Comments? Bbun (talk) 00:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Swiftblaze (W) ~ Declined Comments? Bbun (talk) 00:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Bbun Declined. I wanted to do this. ♪♫Feathderp ♪♫Movin' to New York cos I got problems with my sleepz♫ 11:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Snowpaw (A) ~ For Approval Comments? Bbun (talk) 00:04, October 30, 2012 (UTC)Bbun